Serbia (Post-NWO World)
The Serbian Empire (Serbian: Српско царство) also known as the Serbian Archipelago (Serbian: Српски архипелаг) is a country located in the Balkans. In the pre-Enokian world, Serbia was a landlocked country with a poor economy rife with crime, corruption and depopulation. By the time the Raabians arrived to rule the Earth, Serbia's population was a mere 1,300,322 people. In its history, the territories of the original landlocked "Serbia" was inhabited by Slavic tribes, who often-not became tributaries of the Roman and Byzantine Empires. Several medieval Serbian-speaking states were formed, only to fall again to the Ottoman Empire. During the Cold War, Serbia existed as the Socialist Republic of Serbia within the Socialist Federated Republics of Yugoslavia, under communist rule, but independent of Soviet influence, until its disastrous breakup in 1992. Never again would Serbia experience any type of economic growth, not even during Raabian rule since Serbia was considered a haven of Free Societies, and the Serbian Zone government was friendly towards Free Societies. As a result, Serbia was blessed by the Enokians as being a future major power. The Enokians sunk some of the land around Serbia's borders, to create coastlines, and turn Serbia into a coastal power. Since the neighboring Romania to the north was pro-One World government, it was sunk and turned into the Romania Sea, to which some lands were brought for Serbs to inhabit. As a result, the creation of the Romania Sea allowed the Serbian Empire naval and maritime merchant access to southern Ukraine as well as Moldova, who were also turned into wealthy powerful states by the Enokians due to their outright refusal to join the One World government. History When Russia and China united to form the Eurasian Confederation, and eventually, the enforcers of the One World government under Raabian rule, the Yugoslav government in Belgrade staunchly opposed such a move, and ordered the withdrawal of Eurasian forces from Yugoslavia. Therefore, the Second Dissolution of Yugoslavia occurred. In addition, like in the past, pockets of Russian forces in Yugoslavia mutinied against the One World forces, and helped the various militaries and paramilitaries of former Yugoslavia fight the One World government. The former Serbian SR became the Serbian Zone within the Southern Europe Global Region of the One World government. However, Serbian Zone leaders were sympathetic to the Free Societies, and it is estimated that as much as 41% of the total Serbian population, including Russian exiles living in Serbia, opposed the One World government, refused to take the Nova chip, and lived as off-grid resistors. In 2288, a former Harvesting Tower operator by the name of Anna Thompson, who was un-chipped, was actually a lost descendant of the Karađorđević dynasty, migrated to the Serbian Zone, to lead the way for a united Serbian Front against the One World government. She introduced crystal-based self-defense weapons for the Serbian Free societies, for use against the One World government's high-tech weapons. She was initially opposed by Mila, a lost descendant of the rivaling Obrenović dynasty, the two resistors decided to put their historical rivalry aside, and fight One World government rule over Serbia. ... After the Great War, as promised, the Enokians sunk some of the land around Serbia, to make it a rich island nation. In addition, the Enokians also caused earthquakes around the Belgrade region, to elevate parts of Belgrade and place the Great Royal Serbian Palace in the center of a mote-like river. Owing to Belgrade's name, Slavic for "white city", the Enokians helped the Serbians re-build their capital with white marble and white limestone. The new Belgrade Mountains also contained treasure troves of gold and silver mines, as well as large emerald deposits. However, in 3010, Empress Anja expressed her concern to the Enokians about the size of Serbia, and the will of the Serbian people to spread and populate the rest of the Balkans. Therefore, the Enokians brought back chunks of Romania in the Romania Sea for the Serbs to settle on. The Port City of Severnigrad was built as Serbia's main city of naval and maritime merchant operations. In addition, it became a popular place of leisure (equatable to resort tourist attractions in our time).